Highschool of the Dead : The Semi-Soldier Kanzaki
by Ritzter-Work'Z
Summary: the Japanese American Kanzaki is an odd, happy-and-go, and reliable multirole fighter for the Komuro c.s. his past, his skill, and his reliability will make sure the group survive the Z-day. will he succeed or instead end up fail, die trying? he will hate the last quote...


**Ritzter-Work'Z, present…**

_**Highschool of the Dead : The Gun-Swordsman**_

**Chapter 1 : Five Dead, Thousands to Go**

* * *

"_When this began,  
I had nothing to say and  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find/that I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind (inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel.(nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own__,__  
__And the fault is my own..."_

I Listened to some random loud rock music from my earphone in the toilet, polishing my black bokken. I don't know why'd I doing this but I feel like I need to do this at school with the right equipment.

"I still don't get what I do in here…" I say for my self, and I can't even hear it with this loud earphone.

I wanted to doze off but I can't since this thing keeps bothering me, why my Dad want me to come home? Why my Dad sounds worried? But I just give it "No, I stay… I'll finish my highschool in here. Nowhere else!"

"Shit!" a interogation music of Reverse surprise me, I forgot to delete it since I want to use it to prank Kohta. I take off my earphone… I feel something is going on outside the toilet but I don't know why. It feels like something bloody occurred in the school, and I just tighten grip on the bokken. I Decided to check out, it's so silent… not even any sound of human around then I start to search my comfort zone, putting a fighting stance. I check out my class and there's nobody inside. not even Kohta and Takashi, a Gun Otaku and Heart-broken Dude. It's so silent but I keep my head cool for this, keep cool and exhale slowly… like a mental teraphy.

I see somekind of red paint on the wall, I shocked a bit "Shit… why is that paint need to be spread lik- hey…" I check that paint, it's not a paint. I dab that "paint"… then I realize something…

"Oh my God… blood…" I start to panic, I walk backward until I slam my back to the next wall. I don't care about the pain and anything around except that blood, I forgot to bring my electric cigar… the only thing that can makes me calm. I don't care what happen on that corridor junction, but the thing I have in here is just my black bokken for sake of my defense. Is this the reason why I have to polish it at school?

I ran away to the clinic, the nearest that maybe safe place for this current state. I guess there's still some survivors there but I don't know who so I just make Fuck-With-It face, than I arrive to the clinic.

I Open the door, 2 person there… some student and the nurse, Marikawa sensei. They're surprised looking at me.

"Guys… thank good…" suddenly I fell to my knee.

* * *

"_Hey, Daryll my son… do you know the reason you named "Daryll"?"_

"_Why, Daddy?"_

"_Because I want my Little Prince here to be a protector of himself and this family, because one day Daddy not protecting you, Mom and Big Sis forever…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have you, the next man in the family after your father…"_

"_RIGHT!"_

"_Attaboy…"_

"_And I want to protect my friends, my girlfriend, my fiancé, my wife, my kids… EeeveryyyONE!"_

"_Hahaha… what a spirited kid! Where'd you learn those words, Mommy? Hahaha…"_

* * *

"Kanzaki-kun…"

"Hey, man… are you alright?"

"That's right, I can't feel weak right now" I clench my fist, adding a grip to my bokken "Blood can't stop me, I saw blood gush from real person anyway…"

"Wha-what?" The Boy confused, then I realise I talk to my self while they hear it.

"Dude… Sensei… am I going to some crazy talk?" I ask them.

"Um… you talk blood that time, Kanzaki-kun." Said Marikawa-sensei.

"Thank goodness you're safe." I said "I can't see anyone survive out there…"

"R-really?" the boy trembled.

"Let's get outta here…" I ordered.

"Hold on a second, Let me take some stuff I can carry." Miss Marikawa takes some medicines, good…

"just do it quickly…" say the Boy.

Than some glass cracking "Whaddafuck? SHIT!" more zombies approaching and ambush us, I stand up ready to fight even it's impossible to fight them with blunt object like bokken, although it can kill them but just for one-by-one condition or maybe one-by-less than ten.

"Miss Shizuka!" the boy ready to fight…

"Stay Back, Miss!" so do I.

Some zombies walk without warning and attack the boy, I try to let that thing go by my bokken's Tsuka. He's bitten but not me. "OH, CRAP!"

"Miss Shizuka get out of here, quick! You too!"

"No!" I refused "Let go you corpse!" I try to let the boy free.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again please?" Miss Marikawa ask the boy.

"Right, What's your name… my name is Daryll Kanzaki, honored to meet you." I whack the other zombie's head that try to attack me. He didn't tell, then he fell… so I directly stab the zombie head with ease. "Fuck you, corpse…"

"Oh, goodness…"

Three coming and I come closer to Miss Marikawa "Huh? I didn't notice corpse want a chick to… this is what you deserve!" I smash their heads with single swings, than another three behind the zombie I kill.

"Aow… what the fuck…" I try to swing my bokken even I know it's too late, then…

*SWING*

Some girl swinging her bokken too, it's Busujima-senpai!

"Stay with Miss Marikawa!" she ordered.

"Really?" I swing my bokken to the zombie behind her "You didn't even notice your back!" then the corpse die.

"Thanks…"

"Your welcome, take care that dude… I'll do some overwatch outside." Now I'm talking like a Scout Sniper, my Dad for exact. Then I hearing their conversation.

"I'm the captain of the kendo club, Saeko Busujima…"

"And I'm her sparing partner though I'm a footballer…" I interrupting than I put my earphone on, listening to music again "Name?"

"Ishi… Kazu…"

I put off my earphone again. "Ishi…"

"Ishi… you did a great job protecting Dr. Marikawa, and Kanzaki-kun too…"

"Don't honor me, honor him." I glanced at Saeko-senpai, she's smiled "He got some courage, Ishi's a hero here… I'm just come here suddenly like a genie, doing nothing." another lie, to make him a hero and that's just right.

"You do know what's happen to you when you got bitten. Do you want your parents or friends to see you like that?"

"_Don't push him…" _I said with my heart, silently.

"If the answer is no, I'll end up your life as painless as I can…"

"_I can…"_

"But I have never kill anyone before…"

"_Then I once kill more than one…"_

Ishi stamerred once, then… "But… please do that."

"I can kill him…" I said slowly, no one hear it "I can kill him more than anyone…"

"Wait! What are you gonna do?" Miss Marikawa worried about what Saeko-senpai gonna do.

"You are the school doctor, i got it… but stay out of it…" she ask Miss Marikawa to stay out…

"Fuck that easy talking… Saeko!" I cursed silently "Fuck that… you just hurt people, I can see it trough your face!"

"This young man is gonna die with honor. And I'm going to make sure that he does…" she ready to slash him.

I got back inside the clinic "Miss Marikawa, if you can't see… close your eyes!" she didn't even bother.

*SLASH*

"Oh… Goodness…" I'm shocked, another blood gush and he died with "honor"… but I'm still standing firm instead of going scared "Thank Goodness once I've been trough this…"

I leave to the corridor than I see some zombies walk towards me, I'm ready with my bokken. "Sorry…" I slash them all, then suddenly something fall from the clinic… another slash.

"_Saeko you one crazy bitch…"_ I said it with english

Then she come out with Miss Marikawa "Pardon?"

"Huh? What? What did I say?" I start to be a fool for a while.

"_Bastian you one sick dick…" _whadda?

"HEY! THAT'S SICK!"

* * *

"_Heya… ha! YEA! HA!..."_

"_Where's your strength!?"_

"_HEAAAAAAHH!"_

_I train some kendo sometimes with my dad, my dad still good at this although he's now working with Remington 700 and M82A1. I will trained how to shoot like a sniper if I mastered Kendo with my father._

"_SWING IT, KID!"_

"_DON'T CALL ME KID!" I swing my bokken then hit my father's rib, he fell to the mattress. "Oh no. are you okay, Dad!?"_

_I try to help him, than… he suddenly grab my neck "Kanzaki Family 101, make sure your opponent don't move first… look's like we can't proceed to the Firearm Using Lesson."_

"_Oh, man! Please… gimme a chance, dad!" I beg him._

"_Tomorrow, with your sister…"_

_I hate that speak... _"_*Gulp* F-Fine!"_

"_That's a man!"_

_I train very hard in my backyard, don't care if any other kids see me, I'm still 11 back there but I'm quite grown up some matured mentality. I don't care if they make fun of me while I'm on the Central Park alone… swinging my bokken like crazy, everyone see me… but it doesn't bother me at all._

_My fight against my sister come, differrence between her and Dad is she didn't know mercy instead of Daddy. I never win single fight against her, I don't know why._

"_Ready?"_

_I Make some stance and some challenging face, her? It's like a face who need satisfaction… gross._

_I swing my bokken first but she's just too fast… she swing her bokken to my stomach then I fall for the first time._

"_Is that what man do?" my dad said, try to test my mental._

"_No!" I fight back she maybe evade my attack but I also evade her attack. We are evading and attacking each other._

"_Hey, Daryll-chan… if you want to shoot that rifle, defeat me!" She suddenly turn into the nice her, winked at me._

"_Yeah, I will!" I attack her "HEEAAAAAA…!"_

"…" She's silenced, I won!

"_It Hurts, Basti-chan!"she fell…_

"_Oh… This trick…" suddenly I make a safe distance from her, as I see she still grapple her bokken, so I keep the distance, she suddenly use her other hand to touch her wound then I ran to her bokken to kick it away from her hand._

"_I Win, Onee-chan!" I put my bokken tip on her back neck._

"_Good, you hear what I say last week! Look's like you're ready for the gun shooting…"_

"_Really?" i whispered to my Big Sis "Thanks, Onee-chan!"_

* * *

"Faculty room? Jesus, what a pain in the ass." Saeko-senpai cursed, now that's bad.

"I think about ca-"

"It have a car keys in that room, there's the place they keep them…"

"Car keys…" I'm really look like a fool.

We keep walking, the zombies who interrupt our way is dealt by Saeko-senpai. But I feel bored, this is bad…

"Why don't you just kill them?" Miss Marikawa said while running "We're going this far and we can't stop now…"

"One or two at a time believe me it's not a problem, and I wouldn't think twice to doing it."

"_Amateur…" _I mocked in my heart.

"But they coming in with packs…" I cut her talk.

"Right…"

"And they're just stronger then what they looks. One grab… hard to get loose!" I said "But bone structure is just weakened, one slam at head they're down…"

"Wow… I'm impressed." Miss Marikawa impressed of what we said, than she stuck with her skirt… than fall. I see her bust bouncing, makes me blush… oh no!

"Ah… Owee, this stupid long skirt! Geez…"

"What you wearing is not exactly used for running."

"Because it's a sk- Whadda?"

*RIP!*

"Ah…!"

Saeko-senpai tear Miss Marikawa skirt to let her run easily, her pink panties shown… I saw my reflection on the glass wall I'm totally blushed, so I turn my head to somewhere.

"Uh… Are you crazy this is Christian Dior!"

"She is crazy sometime…" *WHACK!* "Whaddaheck!"

"Your cloth or your life, which is more important?" Saeko-senpai ask the angry Miss Marikawa, I didn't saw them.

"Urrrgh…"

"Okay, her life is more important, Senpai. Let's…" suddenly there's some sound on top of us.

"What was that?" Miss Marikawa look scared.

"O-ow… crawling Zombies…" I said randomly.

"The sound's come from the faculty room."

"This is just bad..."

"KYAAA!"

"Blasted, someone's yell!" I'm surprised so I ran first followed by Saeko-senpai and Miss Marikawa.

"Can I ask something, Daryll?" Saeko-senpai catch my run.

"What?"

"What's the best, guns or swords?"

"Both." I say calmly.

"Why?" Saeko-senpai ask me again.

"Because I master them all."

"No bullshit you win that competition last year..."

"Just got some luck."

* * *

On the way to the source of the sound, I hear some drill running and I see Takashi and Rei but I didn't greet them yet.

"I take the right side…" Saeko-senpai said, than rush trough.

"Allright!" Takashi ready for war…

"What about me!?" I swing some zombie head until it's splatting blood "GROSS! TOO STRONG!"

"Gross, or survive… Daryll?" Saeko-senpai asked me so sudden.

"Not survive… Alive!" then the war continue…

Several minutes later, it's done… but I don't know what's waiting outside. I still think to take them all out, but I tried to think straight…

"Kohta, Takashi… where'd you've been?" I ask my dudes.

"It should be us to ask that." They said together, cool.

"I'm on the toilet polishing my sword, I don't know why but I feel like I have to."

"Why toilet?" Kohta confused.

"I dunno… cuz it's silent, maybe?"

Rei and Miss Marikawa run toward the traumatic Saya Takagi the Genius… but I more like to talk to Takashi "Yo, where's Hisashi?"

"…" he's silent, his face turns gloomy.

"Oh, shit… don't tell me…"

"Yeah…"

"Ah… I'm sorry…" I show my symphaty.

"Thanks for the symphaty, Daryll." He close the glass door.

"Hm." I nodded.

"You already know the school Doctor Marikawa, right? and I'm Saeko Busujima from class 3-A." Saeko introduce herself to Takashi, I stay out of this.

"I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2-B, You know my friend?" he pointing at me.

"I know, he's my sparing partner."

"While my football team needs me…" I chuckled "She pay me to be her sparing partner."

"Really, how much?"

"One milk per day…" Takashi looks surprised "Instant Cow Milk, dude!"

"Oh, ahahahaha…" he's laughing.

"Miss Busujima, I remember she won the national championship last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto from the Spear Club." Now Rei introduce herself.

"Oh… I'm Kohta Hirano from class B, Just FYI." Kohta into this too.

Saeko-senpai smiled "Nice to meet you."

Kohta suddenly long gasping.

"Dude, never treated nice?" I joked.

"Shush, dude…" He just chuckled.

"Why are you just worn and fuzzy…"

"I'm outta here…" I turn on my MP3 player, but I stopped my hand.

"Why are you being so polite toward Miyamoto? You flucked last year and she on the same age she's not your elder."

"What are you talking about, Takagi?" Kohta asked.

"Because you think I'm Stupid! I'm smarter than any of you here…"

"And you treat me like a shadow…" I interrupt her speak.

"Huh?"

"Forgive me, but I have to say this." I lower my bokken "You forgot some single SHIT Takagi… I'm number 1 in the class last year, so cut your traps about being smart and LOOK WHAT'S GOING ON!" she start to scared "I NEVER, EVER! Show how smart I am toward anyone… You? Whaddafuck! Like you're Daughter of Einstein!"

"Ah… dude…"

"Shush! Kohta! She think she's the smartest, then I'm waiting your strategy… without briefing, without knowing capabilities… maybe a bit of the terrain…"

"You…"

"Okay! I shut my mouth! I'm a soldier, anyway…"

"Look at me, all this blood stains… my mom will take it to the cleaner…"

"Blood stains? I'm blood-bathed…"

"Blood-bathed? What do you mean?" Kohta asked.

"I tell you later… cuz you're my friend, I tell Takashi to one day."

I Approach the crying Saya… I feel sorry for my mouth. I never say that kind of thing to anyone before, it sucks. "Sorry."

She's still sobbed on Saeko-senpai's "Once again, sorry… Takagi… I mean it, a soldier means anything he said you hear me? Don't bother to respond."

I take a step back, standing near Kohta, Takashi approach us too.

"Let's try our best to survive…" I said, try to pump their spirits.

"Hell yeah we will!" Kohta seems spirited.

"Right!" so is Takashi.

"I really need my "Princess" now." My bros suddenly flushed "You will meet her LATER!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Call me Ritz, but first let me know if my english that bad… this is the first time I write in HOTD Fandom so… I need some beta-readers for this, to fix my english… of course.

Please review this "Trash" so I can continue and recycle it into the better one, I got research for my OC's weapon… so I can't leave it to waste and it's gonna be awesome for the next chapter…

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC AND LET ME FIX MY WRITING, PRETTY PLEASSEE… GOMENASAI!**


End file.
